Nova
The Nova (異次元体ノヴァ Ijigentei Nova, lit. "Different Dimension Form Nova", Stylized as N.O.V.A.) are the central antagonists of Freezing. They are a race of aliens from another dimension that have been invading Earth. The invasion of the Nova led to the development of the Pandora, Limiter, and Stigmata by the Chevalier. Background The Nova's first recorded sighting on Earth was 2012, in what would become known as the 1st Nova Clash. The next clash would occur a year later and follow such a pattern until the 4th Nova Clash in 2015. After that there would be a 22 year gap before the next clash, which would then change to an eight year gap between attacks until the 9th Nova Clash ignored the observed pattern. The Nova's perceived goal appears to be nothing more than the complete genocide of the human race. All attempts to communicate with the invaders have proved futile. Humanity's information regarding the Nova is shallow and fragmented, with the reason for their sudden attack still unknown. What is known about the invaders is all conventional weapons are useless against them due to the use of a phenomenon called Freezing. As a result, Pandora are the only viable military option to combat them. Nova generally appear at random, but have often appeared at cities with large populations.Freezing Chapter 29 Typical Nova behavior consists of relentlessly attacking anything in the surrounding area until they are destroyed or reach their "time limit". This limit is the amount of time a Nova is active until it self-detonates for unknown reasons. The time varies between Nova. It has been observed that Nova in more recent clashes appear more evolved than those of earlier clashes. Unknown to the population at large, Maria Lancelot, who was believed to be the first Pandora, is actually a Pandora-Type Nova who appeared on Earth before the 1st Nova Clash.Freezing Chapter 194 She came to Earth with the mission of destroying mankind. Instead of following her mission, Maria sided with mankind after meeting Gengo Aoi and went on to fight against the Nova in the first four Nova Clashes. Despite being a Nova, Maria was equipped with the first Volt Weapon, "Anti-Nova." Appearance Novas take the appearance of immense inhuman beings. Easily dwarfing their surroundings, they are hard to miss. Nova take up several different appearances as elucidated below. Variants Type-S Nova Type-S Nova ("S" standing for "Supreme") are the most advanced type of Nova at the beginning of the series. They have effectively replaced the less efficient Type-F Nova, which are inferior to Type-S Nova in almost every way. The Chevalier have given it the code name "N1". Its first appearance was during the 8th Nova Clash in 2061.Freezing Zero Chapter 1 Type-S Novas are massive beings, easily standing up to a 10-story building. They are equipped with a large arsenal of massive flexible blade-like whip-arms and a powerful Freezing technique. A Type-S alone can easily pose a great threat to a regiment of Pandora and all other military formations; disposing a fleet of warships is just a minor display of their power. Since their first appearance, the Type-S Nova have been seen improving and refining their arsenal of weaponry, such as adding a heavy-particle beam generator, which can shoot a massive laser from their exposed cores and a technique which allows the Nova to assimilate and incorporate unaware Pandora to do their bidding. Type-R Nova Type-R Nova ("R" standing for "Resolver") are the older variants of the Nova invaders, effectively replaced by the superior Type-F Novas in the latter Nova Clashes. Type-R Novas are massive beings, easily standing up to a 10-story building. Their arsenal consists out of two known armaments, namely their massive arms which have, instead of hands, projectile blade-darts which they can fire in rapid succession. Like their S-Class counterparts, they can also deploy a Freezing field but it is considerably weaker. Most Limiters are capable of fully negating its Freezing. Unlike the Type-S Novas, Type-R Novas seem to be immobile, this due to the fact they appear without a gravitational float ability like their S-Class counterparts. Instead, they are seen rooting themselves into the ground instead. Type-F Nova Type-F Nova ("F"''possibly standing for "Force") Type-F Nova are large beings, able to produce an Omnidirectional Freezing of considerable strength. This Nova can project a shield of sorts in order to block a salvo of missiles. The Type-F's earliest sighting was the 5th Nova Clash in 2037. At the time of its appearance, the Type-F was the first Nova ever to produce a Freezing field of such strength that 50% of human movement was stopped. Initially, this type possessed no special attacks, its only offensive weapon being razor sharp projectiles fired from its body. It possessed two fatal weaknesses, one being a fragile base that could lead to a loss of balance if attacked enough and the second that its Freezing was better suited to subduing a specific target rather than an area. This made it less effective against large groups of Pandora. After its first sighting, the Type-F began to evolve in later clashes. It gained an improved Freezing field that could completely stop a Pandora's movements as well as flexible tentacles for close to mid-range combat. The 7th Nova Nova Clash was the Type-F's last appearance, with further incursions headed by the more advanced Type-S. Type-Q Nova '''Type-Q Nova' ("Q" possibly standing for "Quantum"). Not much is known about the Type-Q Nova, apart from its previous appearance in the 2nd Nova Clash, where it deployed a technique that allowed itself to reform into a self-fusion bomb. This was noted by Dr. Gengo Aoi when the Unknown (Amelia) Nova displayed the same technique in the 11th Nova Clash, whereas it was about to self-destruct. Type-Amelia Amidst Amelia Evans' frustration and despair in behalf of her lost comrades, the E-Pandora's damnation to die and the truth behind Dr. Ohara's Maria-Type project, Amelia lost all control of her self awareness and metamorphosed into a true Nova, with the Type-Maria fusing with her in the process, only making her stronger and grow bigger. She is capable of sending mental attacks to Pandora especially those with high Stigmata compatibility, causing the full Novafication of two Chevalier Pandora in which one became another Unknown-Type and the other a Type-S, ultimately triggering the 11th Nova Clash. She went on a rampage for her revenge and headed toward the Photon Generator - Solar Furnace in a attempt to 'go out with a bang', however she was stopped by Chiffon Fairchild who deployed her full Volt Weapon and engaged her own Nova Form to battle her. During their fight the Amelia-Type Nova displayed an ability to fire Nova Particle Beams from multiple areas on its body and even firing multiple shots simultaneously. Unlike the other Novas she is not seen deploying a Freezing field or using the distinct Nova whips which other Nova like the Type-S tend to use frequently. Unknown Nova Type During the 11th Nova Clash, the Nova-fied Amelia Evans fully resonated with two Chevalier Pandora and caused them to completely transform into Nova, one being a Type-S and the other being a Unknown-Type Nova. Although this Nova's offensive capabilities were not completely displayed in action, it was seen being able to deploy Maria-Type clones onto the battlefield and it is seen using the particular Nova Whips. Its rampage was put to a stop by a Genetics Pandora team comprised out of Julia Munberk, Holly Rose and Cassie Lockheart with the latter dealing out the final blow to the core of the Nova. During the 12th Nova Clash, another Unknown-Type appeared, having been "called" by the broken Faylan Generators. This Nova was able to launch rock-like substances from its body, which acted as a portal and N1 code for the Saurian Nova to appear on the battlefield en-masse. Humanoid-Type The Humanoid-Type Nova first appeared during the 12th Nova Clash in 2065 when they were called by an Unknown-Type Nova, and they acted as the foot-soldiers of the very first Nova Army under the command of a Pandora-Type Nova. The Chevalier have given it the code "N2". These creatures return as an army once more during the 14th Nova Clash, once again commanded by a Pandora-Type Nova. These Nova have a dinosaur-like appearance, attacking every thing that they found and killing it in a very brutal way, such as literally eating their victims or ripping of limbs with their large claws, similar to the clawed gauntlets of the Anti-Nova. These creatures bear incredible strength and resilience, as most Volt Weapons shatter when they strike their bodies. They can employ a short-range Freezing after grabbing their victims, and also use Accel; a big change of its predecessors. Decapitating these creatures or blowing holes into their bodies is not always enough to destroy them; their entire bodies must be obliterated. Pandora-Type The Pandora-Type first appeared during the 12th Nova Clash in 2065. The Chevalier have given it the code "N3". Unlike all other types of Nova, this type closely resembles human beings. It is roughly the size of an average Pandora. Under its mask-like covering, it possesses a very human looking face, save for its abnormal eyes. Its body is completely hollow, save for a large Stigma located at the center of its being. This Nova has proven to be the most powerful so far (a small group being able to overwhelm a Legendary Pandora), able to generate a powerful blast of invisible energy with a wave of its hand as well as generate an invisible barrier that could defend against even Transcendent Pandora, although said barrier is weak against multiple and sneak attacks. This Nova could control the Humanoid Nova, resist Freezing fields, and deploy an absolutely silent variation of the Illusion Turn. It possesses advanced regeneration abilities, able to regenerate from decapitation as well as bifurcation. However, its most sinister ability of all is an advanced form of Assimilation. Instead of absorbing Pandoras into its body, it can generate the same effect by simply inserting its fingers into any of its victims' orifices. Said victims are then brainwashed, forcibly transcended, and turned against their allies. As a side-effect, the Novalized victims' body becomes hollow. During the Busters Arc, Cassandra, Windy May and Teslad regress into N3 Nova, and Windy May demonstrated that her Freezing field can Novalize Pandora. Cassandra then acted as a beacon and summoned five more N3 Nova to Gengo's base, which began the 13th Nova Clash. At least ten N3 Nova returned to attack West Genetics and a Chevalier Army led by Radox Phantomheim while the Legendary Pandora are incapacitated. Their return marked the 14th Nova Clash. Sovereign Nova The Sovereign Nova are better known as the five Goddesses of Balance that rule over the Elcarium Dimension. Unlike other Nova, these Goddesses each have their own name, distinct identity, personality, and abilities. They are roughly the size as any N3 Nova except their bodies are covered with massive hides and an orb at base which acts as their power source and greatest weak-point. The Goddesses of Balance are known to absorb and store massive amounts of soul energy and then expel it for further use. They are immensely powerful, able to trigger an automatic invisible barrier, fire particle beams, smaller laser beams, and particle whips, deploy various Freezing Fields, and release invisible attacks. They also bear a form of minor telekinesis to hoist their victims in the air before killing them. The goddesses can also merge into one massive creature that cannot be destroyed even if pierced through its core by a Transcendent Pandora. Despite their massive strength, individually they can be overwhelmed by a team of five Transcendent Pandora. In fact, Rana Linchen alone, albeit at her zenith, was enough to endure a brutal assault from three and kill one of them. Abilities Freezing The Freezing ability was the first Nova ability ever deployed by the beings themselves. It allows them to manipulate time itself around them, suspending anything and everything which enters its vicinity and "nailing" it to the ground. This technique was later integrated into the Pandora, meant for the male Limiters to deploy as a countermeasure against the Novas' own Freezing field. Nova Particle Beam A Type-S Nova during the 10th clash revealed an ability to fire a concentrated energy beam from their cores. These beams are capable of dealing massive damage to their target. Later, during 11th clash, Amelia, after her transformation into a Nova, could fire several energy beams at the same time from various parts of her Nova body. Chiffon, while using her full power, could use these particle beams as well. Assimilation The Nova also displayed the rather particular technique of being able to capture and assimilate Pandora, absorbing them into their structure and converting them to fight along side them (brainwashing). After the transport of the battlefield to West Genetics, the Nova deployed their newly recruited minions against the Pandora there. Trivia *The Novas are similar to the Tedra, the main antagonists of Aflame Inferno another of the manhwa written by Lim Dall-Young, because both: **Have a heavily armoured body. **Are divided into different classes. *Gengo Aoi often refers to the Nova by the alternate name of "Transcendent Beings". *The 10th Nova Clash proves that the Nova are intelligent, sentient beings when they attempted infiltration and control of Pandoras in order to assimilate the location of Maria Lancelot's corpse. The Nova then proceeded to attempt to destroy her corpse, which is the source of most of humanity's Stigmata and would have crippled mankind's ability to fight the Nova. References Category:Nova Category:Technical terms Category:Groups Category:Females